Flexible display panels have earned more and more attention due to their light, thin and bendable characteristics. Flexible folding is also a focus of research in the field of display technologies. The existing flexible display panels use a flexible thin film encapsulation (TFB) technology in which an inorganic layer and an organic layer are formed on the display panel by vapor deposition and inkjet printing, respectively. A foldable display panel is generally subjected to multiple times of bending during use. In the repeated bending process, the flexible encapsulation layer has a risk of being peeled off due to an insufficient contact adhesion between the encapsulation layer and the display panel, further causing an encapsulation failure. The display panel will suffer abnormal display due to influence of moisture and oxygen in the air.